


We're Better Than Alright

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Seven Days of Sevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin confesses his feelings to Sam. It doesn't go quit as he hoped it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Better Than Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tumblr's "Seven Days of Sevin". Today is day one and the prompt is "Confession."

They though that what they had was purely physical, a much needed release from their crazy, hectic lives. Kevin wasn't expecting to feel more for the youngest Winchester, a growing sense of affection. He began looking forward to Sam's visits, and not just for the physicality of it. He liked spending time with the hunter, listening to stories from his past and sharing new information he'd learned from the tablet. Not wanting to ruin what they had, Kevin kept his feelings to himself.

After several months, the prophet felt his crush turn into something more when, one night, Sam fell asleep instead of leaving right away. Kevin took in the man before him, the peaceful expression-so rarely seen during waking hours- on his face, and knew that he couldn't remain silent any longer.

The next morning, Kevin approached the hunter, nervous but sure that this was the right thing to do.

"Sam," he started. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What's up, Kev?" Sam asked, turning his attention away from the computer in front of him.

Kevin opened and closed his mouth a few times before saying, "I've felt this way for awhile now and I thought it was time I told you. I, uh, I have feelings, for you."

He took a deep breath when he finished, watching Sam's face while hoping he didn't just royally screw everything up.

The hunter remained silent for a few moments, slight shock coloring his features. "Kev," he finally said. "I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same."

"Oh, that's fine," Kevin felt his heart sink. "That's cool. I didn't expect you to feel the same. I just thought you should know. But we can be friends. Friends is fine."

"Of course we can still be friends," Sam said, stopping Kevin from rambling more.

"Great. That's great. I should, uh, I should get back to the tablet. Gotta close the gates of Hell, you know. Save the world and all that."

"Right," the hunter stands from the desk. "I should head out."

There was an awkward moment were neither was quit sure how to say goodbye. Finally, Sam placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "I really am sorry."

"It's fine," Kevin replied with a shrug. "Don't worry about."

"Right," Sam let his hand fall back to his side. "I'll see you later, Kev."

Kevin gave the older man a weak smile. "Yeah, sure. I'll call you if I find anything new."

"Great," Sam replied with a nod, before he strode toward the door.

Kevin sighed and picked up his coffee, eyes downcast and heart heavy. He didn't notice when Sam turned and gave him a final look.

~

Several weeks passed and Kevin hadn't heard from Sam. He kept busy working on the tablet, trying to stop his thoughts from drifting to the hunter. He was no closer to discovering the 2nd trial when he finally cracked and decided to call Sam, just to let him know he hadn't made any progress, Kevin tried to rationalize.

Sam answered on the fourth ring. "Kevin. Everything alright?"

Kevin felt his heart race at the sound of Sam's voice. "Yeah. Everything's fine. I just wanted to let you know I haven't made much progress, but I'll figure it out soon. I promise."

"Don't worry," Sam's voice sounded. "Remember this is a marathon, it's going to take some time."

"I know," Kevin answered."You, uh, you guys doing alright?"

There was a pause before Sam said, "Yeah, we're good. Working a case right now. Looks like it's gonna be a simple salt and burn."

"Good. That's good. You guys take care."

"Yeah, we will," Sam seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Kev, can I, would it be alright if I came over, when we're done here?"

"Of course," Kevin answered. "You're always welcome here, Sam."

"Great," the hunter seemed relieved. "I'll see you later."

"See ya," Kevin replied.

~

Several days later, Kevin was just standing up from translating to stretch, when the door to the cabin burst open and Sam was striding towards him, determined look on his face.

"Hey, Sam, what's-" the prophet was cut off when the hunter grabbed his face and brought their mouths together in a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

When they finally parted for air, Sam placed his forehead against Kevin's. "I'm sorry, Kev," he whispered. "I was so stupid. I was scared. You're so young and you have your whole life ahead of you. I didn't want to drag you anymore into this life than you already have been. So I ran. But, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I want to be selfish and keep you all for myself."

Kevin leaned back enough to look Sam in the eye. "I'm an adult, Sam. I get to choose what I want in my life. And I want you."

Sam grinned. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

Kevin simply pulled the hunter down for another kiss.

~

Later that night, wrapped in the comfort of Sam's warm embrace, Kevin felt, for the first time in years, that he was exactly where he was supposed to be.


End file.
